A true hero
by Rennie75
Summary: This is my personal guess at the upcoming S2 finale - SPOILERS included as well as a CHARACTER DEATH, so pls consider yourself warned! This one is mostly dark & angsty but it does have a happy ending! Always Team Arrow and Olicity for me so that's safe and sacred! :) FINAL CHAPTER (Heroes) is now up and is dedicated to all Olicity fans hoping for a kiss in the S2 finale!
1. Chapter 1

**A true hero**

**AN** - I promised myself I wasn't going to write resolutions between episodes anymore but once this got in my head I simply couldn't NOT write it. Pls note this is just a "snapshot" view of the possible finale and doesn't address or resolve everything!

_**WARNING**__**: Any S2 episode is fair game for use herein as are any internet rumors, spoilers, etc! Also, there is a **__**CHARACTER DEATH**__**! Pls continue reading at your own risk as this story isn't for everyone!**_

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I do not own CW's Arrow (which on the plus side does mean this is unlikely to ever happen)!

* * *

It started with the three of us and I guess it will end with the three of us.

However, that night we had help from all sides. We came together, all of us, to fight Slade and his army. We came together to defend our city, to save its citizens, and to save ourselves. Sara returned with Nyssa and several League assassins, Roy survived the cure and choose to stand with us again, the SCPD led by Detective Lance provided back-up, and even Amanda kept her ARGUS army at the border and allowed us time to act. We planned our offensive quickly and moved together through the streets engaging Slade's army and saving lives.

It went better than I could ever have anticipated until it didn't.

We got a lead on Slade himself and we again moved together to end this once and for all. We had planned for this very moment and I knew this was our chance to win. It was my chance to finally put Shado's memory to rest, to finally allow myself to bury the past and move forward. I was wrong.

We found Slade and he wasn't alone - we expected the soldiers but not her. Laurel was supposed to be safe at SCPD headquarters but instead she was kneeling in front of him crying and pleading behind her gag as he swung his sword carelessly behind her head. I will always remember his next words.

"Oliver Queen! She is the reason you lived through the Lian Yu. She gave you hope while you suffered through purgatory. Did you think I'd forget that you kept her picture even when you were with Shado? Did you think Shado didn't know you loved another woman?"

Slade growled his questions, his voice rising with each word but I stayed quiet hoping he would continue to rant and give us time. I avoided Sara's eyes and the accusation, guilt, and fear I knew would be there. I focused on trying to find a solution, any solution. No one was close enough to stop Slade though. I had thought he would keep talking and we would have time but he moved too quickly. Slade brought the sword hilt down on the back of her head and she crumbled to lay at his feet. The silence was deafening afterwards as Laurel was no longer crying.

Slade wasn't finished yet though. He moved while we were all frozen and before we could strike against him we found ourselves suddenly staring at Felicity. Slade pushed her down hard but she didn't cry out, she wasn't even crying. She met my eyes and I couldn't look away from her. I saw her glance briefly at the others before she was again looking at me. Her eyes begged me not to give up, begged me to let her go, but before I could even yell my denial or offer myself for her Slade spoke again.

"It's true that the Lance girl got you through Lian Yu but this one is your inspiration now. I've watched you kid, I've watched and planned for years. You came back angry and shut out the world. I knew I couldn't hurt you then because you didn't care about anything or anyone. I waited though and imagine my surprise when I watched you fall in love again. I watched you first seek her company but then her help and finally her approval. I watched you change for her just as you had done for Shado. I knew last year that Felicity was the key in fulfilling my promise. I knew that to break you I would have to kill your new love, your hope for the future."

There was silence when Slade stopped speaking as if time itself had stopped. The image of Slade's smirk as he held the sword next to Felicity's neck is burned in my head, in my heart forever. For a single heartbeat of time, my entire world was balanced on the edge of a single sharp blade.

Then life erupted around me and everything happened at once. I fired at Slade just as Diggle did – we attacked at the same time that Slade lifted his sword and thrust it toward Felicity's back. It was the very same moment that Detective Lance landed on Felicity as he tried to protect her.

All hell broke loose then as Sara screamed for her dad and the League spread out to engage Slade's army. Roy moved quickly to take out those closest to us and to clear the path for Diggle to focus on Isabel Rochev as I rushed toward Slade firing arrow after arrow. I knew I couldn't kill him but I needed to keep his attention focused on me instead of Felicity. Slade was still standing when I reached him and slammed the injection into his neck but at least he hadn't been able to strike at Felicity again. He continued to fight me just as his soldiers did though so it was several minutes before I was able to defeat Slade and kneel down next to Felicity.

She wasn't crying then but I could see the tear tracks down her cheeks. Lance was no longer on top of her but instead she cradled his head in her lap. She was gently and repeatedly stroking his face with blood stained hands as she stared at him and rocked slowly back and forth. His eyes were closed and with only a glance I could see he was dead. With only a glance I could see Felicity was broken.

* * *

The funeral brought us all together again only days later. The city had barely survived Slade and fear and chaos still reigned so none of us had gotten any rest since that final showdown. We had won but there was no time or energy to celebrate. Instead it was a group of weary, hollow eyed soldiers and survivors who surrounded the coffin and bid Quentin Lance a final farewell that day.

I was proud to stand there and call him my friend, to call him a hero. I was proud to stand by Sara and Laurel as they stood strong together. Sara and Laurel were devastated by their father's death but they were working through their grief together. They would continue to help put Starling City back together but only after they took some time together to heal. I knew they would both be okay though just as I knew that Detective Lance's personal honor code of protect and serve would live on in his daughters.

It was Felicity who worried me, who worried us all. She remained in the hospital as she healed from her physical injury - Slade's sword had sliced through her side after going through Lance. Mentally and emotionally though she hadn't yet begun to heal. However, she still showed up at the grave site and walked slowly toward Sara and Laurel. I stood and moved beside her as she pressed Lance's shield into Sara's hands and spoke to them both.

"He wanted me to tell you both that you are heroes in his eyes. He loves you so much and he is so proud of both of you. He wanted you to know the past isn't important..." Felicity's voice faltered here but she continued after a brief moment. "It's what you do today and each day that follows that's important. He wants you to be good and be good to each other."

Felicity gave them both a sad smile and then she turned to place a single flower on the coffin before she moved away. It took me several moments before I moved after her. Felicity had barely spoken more than one word responses since Lance's death so to hear her trembling voice speaking of Lance in the present tense pierced my heart. I had to find my breath before I could even move to follow her.

When I caught up with Felicity and stopped her I felt Diggle near us and Felicity's glance past me confirmed that. She didn't look back to me but I knew she wasn't meeting his eyes either. This Felicity now didn't ramble, didn't touch, didn't even make eye contact. We lost a part of her when we lost Lance but she wasn't completely gone yet. We still had a chance, I still had a chance. I had already spoken to Digg and we had a plan.

"Felicity. You weren't supposed to leave the hospital. You should have called us." I watched closely but I couldn't see any reaction as she remained silent. This woman who had once been so open, so expressive was now only a shell.

"Okay then, let's go." I glanced back and nodded at Diggle as I took Felicity's arm and moved her forward. It was time to put our plan into action. It was time for us to take care of Felicity as she has always taken care of me, of us.

* * *

Felicity flinched when we got in the first plane but she barely reacted at all when we reached the final leg of our journey. I strapped the parachute to both of us as I repeated the familiar words.

"Hold on tight to me Felicity."

I was relieved when her eyes met mine even if there was no other response. She remained locked away from me, frozen in purgatory. Returning us all to Lian Yu just put Diggle and me in purgatory with her. It is just the three of us now so either we all make it out or none of us do.

It started with the three of us and I guess it will end with the three of us.

* * *

**AN2** - Okay, this rambling little AU piece came from several PM conversations with several different readers and writers. For the record, I absolutely love Det. Lance and don't want him to die but I could see him giving his life for Felicity. I do see him as a hero and I had to write that! I was also fascinated with the idea of Felicity not being physically injured as much as emotionally injured. I liked the idea of Oliver and Diggle taking care of her. Enough rambling, thank you for humoring me and reading this little piece of madness! :)

**AN3** - BTW, in my own head, I do see the Oliver and Diggle saving Felicity, bonding together as a Team, becoming even stronger and then returning to Starling City as our favorite superhero trio!


	2. Chapter 2 - Purgatory

**Chapter 2 – Purgatory**

**AN** – Thank you all for the kind reviews esp as no one wanted Lance to die! I am very sorry for that but I couldn't stand the thought of a Lance sister as another ghost haunting Oliver nor could I stomach Laurel becoming the Canary if Sara was the one killed! Again, my apologies but I appreciate you guys taking a chance on me! I do want to find a happier ending now for all of our sakes and hopefully before Wed! :)

**AN2** – A special shout out to Kenyancougar for encouraging me to continue the madness here! Also, thank you to Mic Riddy for her continued support and beta efforts!

**AN3** – Moving to third person now and taking more than a few creative liberties here! My focus is on the character development (ie suffering) more than the action/ reality so this remains very dark, angsty, and emotional. Pls feel free to stop reading now if this doesn't work for you my friends!

**DISCLAIMER** – Still not mine even though we've definitely strayed from canon now!

* * *

_Oliver's POV_

_I was relieved when her eyes met mine even if there was no other response. She remained locked away from me though, frozen in purgatory. Returning us all to Lian Yu just put Diggle and me in purgatory with her. It is just the three of us now so either we all make it out or none of us do._

_It started with the three of us and I guess it will end with the three of us._

* * *

They landed easily on the beach with Felicity and Oliver sliding in close to a still standing Diggle. Oliver and Diggle exchanged looks as Felicity still remained silent. Oliver worked to release them from the parachute as Diggle moved toward the extra supplies they had also dropped from the plane. They didn't plan for a long trip but they had wanted to be prepared. Both men still hoped the Island would help shock Felicity back to reality and force her to deal with the tragedy so she could heal.

Things didn't exactly go according to that plan though as Felicity showed no real reaction to the Island. She moved when they prodded, ate what they put in her hands, stayed whenever they put her, and still only responded occasionally with as few words as possible. Her face remained blank, her stare unfocused.

Oliver and Diggle created and maintained their campsite, gathered new herbal supplies, hunted for their food, and trained each day. They also tended Felicity's wound and continued to each spend time alone with her. Unknowingly they repeated many of the same words to her as they reminded her that it wasn't her fault and begged her to come back to them.

Diggle also reminded her of Slade's words, reminded her that Oliver loved her, and that she loved him. He and Oliver hadn't spoken about that part of the night but Diggle knew Oliver couldn't and wouldn't dispute Slade's conclusion. Even Sara seemed unfazed by Slade's revelations and had simply told Oliver to take care of Felicity.

At this point, Diggle wasn't sure who to focus on more as Oliver was also in bad shape. He trained continually, pushed himself harder than Diggle thought was humanly possible, and yet Oliver rarely slept or rested. The only time he stopped moving was when he sat by Felicity and spoke quietly to her. It seemed like Oliver was trying to absorb Felicity's pain and was suffering as much if not more than she was. Diggle knew something had to give soon or he was going to lose both of his partners.

It was their fourth night on the Island and Diggle watched as Oliver knelt down beside Felicity for his nightly chat. Diggle was still focused on how to broach the subject of a new plan when Oliver suddenly jumped up and turned to punch a nearby tree with sufficient force to splinter the bark.

"This isn't working – I can't reach her!" Oliver's words were harsh and his breathing uneven as he turned to meet his friend's eyes. He saw sympathy and understanding there, but it didn't ease the band he felt constricting his heart each time he looked into Felicity's blank eyes.

"Oliver—" Diggle was sorry for his friend's pain but he was glad they could now discuss a new plan and he had an idea.

"No, Digg! I brought her to purgatory." Oliver gestured to Felicity instead of the Island around them as he knew Felicity had landed in purgatory the moment Lance died. "I'm the reason we lost her. I couldn't protect her and…I couldn't stay away from her." Oliver stopped suddenly as he could no longer breathe. He closed his eyes and focused on the Island instead of on the woman he loved but had lost.

Diggle just waited and watched his friend struggle. He knew Oliver was still grieving himself and hadn't accepted what had happened to Lance, to Felicity, not really anyway. Oliver understood pain, grief, and guilt but he didn't understand how to do what needed to be done, how to live without Felicity by his side.

"I came here after Tommy's death – it helped me heal. It helped to just let go but Felicity hasn't let go. I thought if we brought her here that she could heal. I thought if she had us with her that she would be okay. She isn't healing, she isn't okay." Oliver's words were quiet now as he sat by her and took her hand into his once again.

Diggle couldn't stop his relieved grin. "That's just it Oliver – Felicity hasn't done anything." He knew Oliver didn't understand his comment but he also knew his friend's words had confirmed his own conclusion.

Oliver brought his focus from Felicity's hand in his to Diggle's face and was shocked to see the other man's grin. "Digg?" Oliver heard the hope in his own voice as he had to believe there was a reason for the grin.

"You came and pushed your body to the point of exhaustion – you used the activity as a release. You used it to break through the barriers and it helped clear your mind and your heart. Felicity needs to do the same. We need to force her to find that release, to break through the barriers." Diggle was sure of his plan now but he watched silently as Oliver processed his words with a worried look and a furrowed brow.

"We force her to train? You want to strike at Felicity and hope she's still aware enough to react without getting hurt?" Oliver was caught between hope and fear.

"We have to try and reach her. You know as well as I do the power of survivor's guilt. Felicity is trapped in limbo now – she's suffocating under the burden of her guilt and fear. Maybe if we get her to physically fight then we can empower her enough to reach her mind and heart. Maybe she could actually work through her grief then." Diggle knew the plan was risky but he couldn't sit by and lose them both.

"Maybe she could come back to us?" Oliver wanted Felicity to heal, to be healthy and happy again. He couldn't imagine a future without her but if only one of them was going to survive then he knew it needed to be her. It would hurt him to take this chance but any of his pain would be worth it if it helped Felicity. _She's so much better than me._

"She won't be the same Oliver." Diggle spoke bluntly as he watched the hope and determination enter Oliver's eyes. "Even when she comes back, she may not be the Felicity we know. The Felicity you love."

Oliver had started to interrupt Diggle but he heard his own jaw snap shut as he processed his friend's last words. They had never talked about Slade's revelations but Oliver knew he couldn't deny them. He also knew his love would only hurt Felicity though so he had no intention of adding that burden to her.

"My feelings don't matter. We need to do whatever is necessary for Felicity." Oliver abruptly dropped Felicity's hand and without another word he strode from camp.

Diggle watched him go even though he thought Oliver was wrong about his feelings not being important and he wanted to argue the point. _Felicity is Oliver's hope for the future but he is hers too_. Diggle was convinced that Oliver would be the only way to reach Felicity so he started to work on another plan, one that he wouldn't share with either friend. Both of them needed the other to heal and to move forward and Diggle would do whatever it took to help them.

Oliver moved silently through the Island forest until he was several minutes from camp. He paused as he felt the band around his heart constrict even more tightly – Oliver literally felt pain in his heart for Felicity. Without further thought he broke into a run and focused all his energy on that physical activity. Instead of seeing Felicity's vacant eyes he focused on moonlight illuminating a small path through the woods. Instead of smelling Lance's blood on Felicity's hands as he washed them for her he drew in a sharp breath and tried to identify the aromas of the flowers he passed by. Instead of hearing Felicity's shaky voice tell Sara and Laurel their father loved them he searched for the sound of water he knew was nearby.

He continued to run even as memories of Felicity from the past fought for his attention too. He could see the bright pink lipstick, he could smell the floral scent of her favorite lotion, he could feel the softness of her skin as he touched her elbow, and he could remember how his heart raced whenever she wrapped her arms around him to welcome him back after a difficult mission.

Needing more of a distraction Oliver started climbing over some forest debris in his path even as he slid under some fallen trees along the way as well. He then intentionally veered from the moonlit path as he sought the additional challenge of rocky hills to climb in the darkness. His ongoing distraction with Felicity forced him to land hard as he saw the fallen tree too late to jump high enough. His foot caught on a high limb and he fell into a forward roll that carried him into the cold water of the stream he was searching for earlier.

The cold water served as a wake-up call for Oliver though and brought him back to the present. He realized he was far from camp now as he had again left his friends alone as he tried to outrun his own demons. He understood Felicity's pain, grief, and guilt as those same emotions were suffocating him as well. Oliver buried those feelings though as he again started to run again. This time he ran back to camp, back to Felicity.


	3. Chapter 3 - Plan of Attack

**Chapter 3 – Plan of Attack**

**AN** – My apologies for the delay but I took the w-end off to celebrate Mother's Day. BTW, happy belated Mother's Day wishes to all the mothers out there! Thank you for all that you do!

**AN2** – I will probably post Chapter 4 rather quickly with Chs 5-6 coming tomorrow and Wed. I may need a 7th chapter to wrap it up but all will be completed by Wed's finale episode! Thank you all for your continued support and patience! I truly do appreciate all the reads, reviews, faves, & follows! Mic, thank you for the continuing support and excellent beta efforts!

**DISCLAIMER** – Absolutely no right whatsoever to play with others' toys but I'm doing it anyway!

* * *

_The cold water served as a wake-up call for Oliver though and brought him back to the present. He realized he was far from camp now as he had again left his friends alone as he tried to outrun his own demons. He understood Felicity's pain, grief, and guilt as those same emotions were suffocating him as well. Oliver buried those feelings though as he again started to run again. This time he ran back to camp, back to Felicity._

* * *

Diggle was up and guarding camp when Oliver ran back into view. A quick scan revealed the wet clothes and a few new scrapes to Diggle, but otherwise it seemed to him that Oliver managed to outrun his demons for a little longer. Diggle gave him a silent look of inquiry just to be sure, but Oliver merely nodded before he moved toward Felicity. As Diggle watched Oliver began his nightly ritual again.

Oliver knelt beside Felicity and again spoke to her. This time he avoided the usual comments and simply told her about his run through the woods. He shared how thoughts of her invaded his mind and how his fear for her was nearly overwhelming. He also admitted to her he was trying to avoid his own pain even as he tried to force her to acknowledge what she felt. Oliver didn't think Felicity was actually hearing him so he told her more of his pain and guilt – not just for Lance's death but for her own suffering. He told her he would do anything to stop her pain. Oliver whispered to Felicity that he would do anything for her if only she would ask but he stopped short of telling her he loved her.

At Felicity's expected silence Oliver pulled her to her feet and led her to her sleeping bag. Her bag was between his and the fire with Diggle on the other side. Once she was tucked in and had closed her eyes Oliver brushed a stray hair back and pressed a kiss to her temple before he stood up.

"Get some sleep. I'll take watch." Oliver positioned his weapons around him even as he took his post near Felicity.

"Wake me up in a couple so you can sleep." Diggle said the same words each night even though he knew he would wake up several hours later with Oliver still awake and on guard.

The early morning routine remained the same until Diggle nodded to Oliver and they moved back to Felicity. She was still seated on the rocky outcropping near the impromptu training course they had created on their first morning.

"Felicity." Oliver called lightly to her as he took her hand and pulled her forward. He exchanged another look with Diggle before he continued. "Watch John's movements as I strike. You are going to do this yourself."

Oliver jabbed slowly twice at Diggle's face before he added a roundhouse with his right hand. He then directed a punch at Diggle's midsection only to return and strike twice more at his head with a straight punch and another roundhouse. Diggle performed slow blocks for each strike but didn't return any of the blows.

"See how he uses his forearms and even his upper arms instead of meeting me fist for fist." Oliver spoke before he and Diggle repeated the kata.

"Once more and then it is your turn." Oliver spoke again even though he knew he was stalling, he knew they needed to force her to try it now.

Diggle just gave Oliver an understanding nod before he again demonstrated the proper block sequence. He felt the tension in his own body as well as the waves rolling off of Oliver's stiff frame. Only Felicity seemed unaffected by nerves.

"Okay, Oliver – it's her turn." Diggle was supposed to be the attacker as he didn't think Oliver could do it but Oliver surprised him.

"No!" Oliver spoke more loudly than he intended but he had to stop Diggle. "Yes, it's her turn but I'll do it." Oliver trusted Diggle not to hurt Felicity but he still needed to be the one to push her, he needed to be there with her. He moved in front of Felicity but avoided her blank stare. Instead Oliver focused on dropping his weight and assuming an offensive stance. He took a single deep breath and only exhaled to speak Felcity's name once before he started a slow jab toward her face.

Diggle watched Oliver strike in slow motion and held his own breath as he waited for Felicity to move, to react in any way. He almost fell to his knees in gratitude when she raised an arm to block the jab. He still continued to hold his breath as Oliver continued the sequence of attacks with Felicity performing the appropriate blocks. After the final block Diggle closed his eyes in relief and finally exhaled. He opened his eyes again as he heard Oliver's quiet words.

"That's it – that's my girl." Oliver's breathed a sigh of relief and met Diggle's eyes. He couldn't stop the wide smile of relief as Felicity finally engaged even in such a small way.

"Yeah, not bad Ms. Smoak!" Diggle had to laugh in relief before he continued. "This time he's going to move faster though and you need a little more tension in your form." He knew they needed to continue to push her and if this was their only small window to reach her then he was scrambling all the way through it.

Oliver rolled his shoulders back and swallowed hard as he prepared to move more quickly through the sequence. He met Diggle's eyes once and the other man gave him an encouraging nod. Dropping his center lower Oliver started with the first jab again and smiled as Felicity again met his strike.

The day continued with the trio training together as a team for several hours. Oliver and Diggle would demonstrate each kata several times before Oliver would pair up with Felicity and start the attack. They hadn't gotten her to actually be the attacker yet, but they were still very relieved by her participation on any level.

"Let's break for a late lunch. You want to check the traps. Maybe Felicity and I can take a walk?" Oliver spoke tentatively. He and Diggle again exchanged looks before Oliver moved away from Felicity without prompting her own movement. He fought the desire to glance over his shoulder but Oliver did release several quick breaths when he heard Felicity take the first step on her own.

He continued to walk along the path without glancing back even though he monitored her progress by the sounds of her steps. Oliver chose an easier path that took them quickly to the beach. He then paused long enough for Felicity to reach his side and as he couldn't resist the urge any longer he took her hand as he turned to look at her. Oliver felt the sharp stab of disappointment as Felicity continued to look forward without meeting his eyes but he knew that they had still made progress today.

Diggle moved quickly to check their traps and reset them as needed. They would have fresh game for lunch but he still stopped and grabbed some berries and roots as well. He was happy to prepare their lunch as it would give Oliver and Felicity sometime in the bright light of day instead of them only really speaking during the darkness of night.

He replayed the morning's success in his mind as he worked on their lunch at camp even as he planned what they should do this afternoon. He still had his own plan in mind but he hoped this morning's success meant it would not be necessary. Felicity wasn't back yet but it was a step in the right direction. Diggle also thought it was a step in the right direction for Oliver too. Maybe tonight his friend would even sleep for more than an hour as he wouldn't have to fear Felicity slipping completely away from them during the night.

Oliver was still feeling relief at their progress and it allowed him to focus on hope instead of fear. He had told Felicity much of his experiences on the Island while she (and Diggle) had slept each night but now he found he wanted to share what he wanted for the future. Oliver told her that he wanted them to return to help rebuild Starling City. He told her he still believed in them, in their cause and that he didn't want to do it alone. He told her he couldn't do it alone so she had to return with him, to him. He still stopped short of telling her that he loved her.

As both Oliver and Diggle remained hopeful their shared lunch was more lively than usual. They discussed what martial arts and training would be best for Felicity and her smaller frame. The subject of the Arrow also arose as part of their desire to train Felicity was to help keep her safe in their very dangerous world. They then segued into a discussion of the second location. The foundry had been thoroughly compromised now and neither felt it was safe. They had already relocated some things to the clock tower, but both knew they needed to make the second location their new permanent home when they returned. Both wanted changes made to the security and set-up so they discussed several options.

They were also concerned about the sheer number of people who knew Oliver's identity especially as both men thought Felicity would remain a target for those hoping to reach both Oliver and the Arrow. Felicity and Diggle remained at Oliver's side in public, but Felicity had also been linked to the Arrow in police records and even by the Count. Neither man considered her a weak link as they saw her as their partner, but they were concerned with how others would see her and try to use her.

"That's how Detective Lance figured out your identity."

Felicity's softly spoken words brought their lunch conversation to a screeching halt. Oliver and Diggle exchanged looks before Oliver moved to kneel in front of her. He took both of her hands in his as he spoke.

"Felicity, are you saying Lance knew that I'm the Arrow?" Oliver had to clarify but he almost stuttered over the words when Felicity met his eyes.

"He told me to continue to take care of Oliver Queen as the city needed the Arrow."

Oliver tightened his grip in response to Felicity's seemingly cognizant participation in the discussion - the fact that Lance had known his identity was basically irrelevant in comparison to the fact that Felicity was speaking to him. He wanted to hear her voice again so he opened his mouth to ask another question, any question but she beat him to it.

"He also said to remind you that what happened that night wasn't your fault. He said, 'not every death is this city is your fault'. He needed you to know that."

Oliver was still staring at Felicity when she dropped her eyes to her food. He released her hands but remained kneeling in front of her as she continued to eat. For the first time since Lance's death Oliver felt that band around his heart ease just a bit and he was able to take a deep breath. He accepted Lance's words and was grateful for them even as he remained focused on Felicity. He couldn't help but hope that Felicity didn't blame him for her own pain and loss either. Even if she did though, he could accept that burden if only she returned to him, to them.

Diggle had watched and listened in surprise as Felicity had revealed more words from Lance. Her voice was still bland, quiet but it looked like she had briefly met Oliver's eyes. Maybe it would take both Lance and Oliver to help bring her back but Diggle had to believe she was returning to them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trigger

**Chapter 4 – Trigger**

**AN – **I do get credit for posting 2 chapters in a single day, right?! :) Seriously, many thanks to all who continue to read and encourage me! I really do appreciate it! We are still heavy in the angst and emotion so don't say I didn't warn you!

**AN2** – Mic, thank you for always being there to listen to me rant! :) Your friendship means so much to me and I appreciate your support!

**DISCLAIMER – **Just as I reported this morning, I have no ownership of CW's Arrow but I will continue to play nonetheless!

* * *

_**Diggle had watched and listened in surprise as Felicity had revealed more words from Lance. Her voice was still bland, quiet but it looked like she had briefly met Oliver's eyes. Maybe it would take both Lance and Oliver to help bring her back but Diggle had to believe she was returning to them.**_

* * *

After Felicity's surprising words at lunch the remainder of the meal was quiet. Diggle exchanged a quick look with Oliver before he looked at Felicity and spoke.

"I think the hand-to-hand training went well but I also think we should work on some target practice." Diggle hadn't mentioned this to Oliver as it was part of one of his alternative plans, but he thought the sounds of battle may also work to reach Felicity. Sounds were often triggers for PTSD and it was clear to Diggle that Felicity was suffering as any soldier would after battle.

Oliver glanced over at Diggle in surprise. He had assumed they would continue to push Felicity with the combat training. As Oliver's eyes found Felicity's blank stare once again though he sighed and looked back to Diggle. Only then did he notice his friend's carefully blank countenance. Oliver's eyes narrowed as he processed Diggle's words further and looked for the motive his friend was hiding from him. However, before he could voice any objection or ask any question Diggle stood and moved to pull Felicity with him. Oliver followed even if he didn't understand the reason for Diggle's change of plans.

Diggle moved quickly to set up and kept a running dialogue as he explained gun safety and basic shooting tips to Felicity. He knew Oliver had his bow and was waiting somewhat patiently nearby but he also knew his friend had questions. Diggle just hoped he was distracted enough by Felicity to not put the pieces together quickly enough.

As he raised his gun Diggle glanced first at Felicity then at Oliver. When he received the other man's nod Diggle forced himself to exhale as he slowly squeezed the trigger - he then fired not just once but actually proceeded to empty the chamber. He had intentionally chosen targets close by so Felicity could hear not the just the gunfire but the impact as well. That night of the battle with Slade had been noisy and chaotic. Screams and sirens had filled the air before the battle even started but the sounds of hand-to-hand combat as well as gunfire had dominated the night. Diggle was counting on the fact that Felicity's brain associated the sounds of gunfire with that night. Felicity's sudden scream proved him right even as it broke his heart.

Oliver was at Felicity's side with his bow drawn before he realized there was no new threats, only old fears. He moved to touch her but Felicity jerked away and only screamed louder. He froze as his heart momentarily stopped beating in his chest before it started pounding out a fast and hard rhythm. He felt Felicity's terror as his own and he was at a loss as to how to help either of them.

"Felicity!" Diggle shouted her name when Oliver made no additional move toward her. His words didn't stop her screams though and when he too reached for her Felicity raised both hands as if to fend off an attack. Diggle couldn't stop himself from retreating when faced with her fear of him.

Neither man moved for several moments as Felicity continued to scream and stare blindly ahead. Just when they thought it couldn't go on any longer the unearthly sound stopped as Felicity gasped then pivoted and ran away. It took several more moments before Oliver broke into a run as well and Diggle followed shortly thereafter.

Felicity's path was random but fast as she ran as if the very demons of hell sought to drag her from purgatory to join them. Oliver moved quietly but just as quickly behind her. He didn't want to scare her further but he couldn't let her get too far away from him. He wanted to be close by when she collapsed in exhaustion and he hoped it happened soon.

Neither Oliver nor Diggle was prepared when Felicity suddenly stopped running. Oliver stopped close to her and he was further surprised when she turned and punched him in the face. He moved quickly so Felicity's fist just grazed his cheekbone but he didn't make any other moves until she continued to fight him. Felicity still stared with unseeing eyes but that didn't stop her from punching repeatedly at Oliver.

Diggle came to halt several feet away and watched as Felicity continued to punch as Oliver simply dodged, blended, and even let her hit him whenever it wouldn't cause her harm. This went on for several minutes until Felicity actually launched her whole body at Oliver and started screaming again.

Oliver felt Felicity collide with him and knock him off balance. He turned in mid-air and used his arms to form a protective cage around Felicity as he landed on top of her. Landing on the hard ground despite the protection of Oliver's arms knocked Felicity's breath out of her and the screaming stopped. For a moment the whole forest was eerily silent and still as Oliver and Diggle stared at the now quiet Felicity.

Felicity met Oliver's eyes and he was surprised to see _**her**_ instead of just a vacant, empty stare. He was then shocked when she burst into tears even as she again fought him. With tears blinding her Felicity still punched and kicked. Oliver allowed the attack to continue for several minutes until he felt her strikes become weaker and then he lowered his body onto hers to immobilize her. Felicity continued to cry as Oliver switched their position so he was on the ground and she was cradled in his arms.

Diggle dropped to a crouch close to the couple and met Oliver's eyes. He saw his own pain and guilt reflected there as Felicity's heart-wrenching sobs continued. Her whole body was shaking and trembling with her grief and pain. When he couldn't take anymore Diggle nodded to Oliver and walked away. He tried to ignore the echoes of her cries and instead focused on getting water and food so she wouldn't become dehydrated or sick because of her tears.

Oliver understood Diggle's departure and was even grateful for it, as it allowed him to be alone with Felicity and share her grief as tears came to his own eyes. She continued to cry but she was quieter now and he started to whisper to her. It was mostly nonsense at first but soon he found the words to tell her that it was okay to cry, okay to grieve, and okay to be angry. He told her she was not at fault for what happened – that protecting people is what Quentin Lance did and that he chose to protect her because of who he was, not because of her.

As Felicity continued to cry Oliver pulled them up into a seated position and cradled Felicity on his lap. He continued to whisper words of comfort even as he stroked her back, her hair, her legs, anything in reach. He only paused once when Felicity's arms locked around his neck and she buried her head against his neck. Oliver then tightened his grip even as he whispered her name and brushed a kiss against her temple.

Felicity's breath caught when she actually heard and processed Oliver saying her name. It felt like she had just awakened from a nightmare – her head felt fuzzy, her limbs heavy, and her breath came in wobbly gasps. She took a moment to tighten her hold on Oliver and breathe in his scent as she whispered his name. She was shocked to feel him jerk away from her and use his grip on her arms to push her slightly away. As she met his eyes, she saw the pain and fear there and it made her heart ache for him.

"Oliver?" Felicity spoke haltingly as she continued to search his face for explanations.

Oliver released a harsh breath before he crushed Felicity to his chest. He felt her struggle a bit but soon she was clinging to him just as fiercely and now she was the one to stroke his back, his hair in an attempt to offer comfort. Oliver found his first real smile in weeks as he felt her gentle ministrations. He could hear Diggle approaching and he knew he needed to pull away but he couldn't let go of her yet, not when he had just gotten her back.

"Oliver?" It was Diggle who spoke in surprise when he saw Felicity clinging to Oliver. Felicity hadn't touched them lately – she barely made eye contact, she barely spoke, and she no longer sought any physical contact.

"Felicity?" Diggle heard the hope in his own voice as well as the fear as he spoke his friend's name.

Felicity had heard Diggle call to Oliver but she hadn't pulled away as she needed to stay close a little longer. Oliver hadn't moved either though so Felicity didn't feel that bad about her choice. However, when she heard the fear in Diggle's voice when he spoke her name, Felicity knew she needed to acknowledge him. She leaned back only far enough to turn her head to meet Diggle's eyes and smile reassuringly at him.

Oliver felt Felicity move and he prepared for her to separate from him so it was a pleasant surprise when she only turned her head. He instinctively tightened his grip even as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he felt slightly calmer he opened his eyes to find Felicity looking at him again, really looking and seeing him.

"Felicity." Oliver could only say her name as he stared at her.

"Oliver." Felicity smiled a bit as he only continued to stare at her at he had never seen her before. She still didn't understand what was going on, but as both Oliver and John were okay and with her she figured it couldn't be that bad.

Diggle dropped to the ground in a boneless heap beside the couple. He couldn't help but reach out to touch Felicity's hand and had to swallow hard when she gripped his hand in return and smiled again at him. He finally made himself look away from her to meet Oliver's eyes. He saw the same profound relief in his friend's eyes as he knew was in his own. _Felicity was back!_

Oliver watched as Diggle took Felicity's hand and she smiled at him as she held on to him. He met Diggle's eyes even as he found Felicity's other hand resting on his shoulder and held on to it. Felicity turned to meet his eyes and smiled at him as well. Oliver knew Diggle shared his relief even if Felicity didn't quite understand what was going on just yet. _Felicity was back and that was all that mattered!_

It had started with the three of them and now it really was the three of them again.


	5. Chapter 5 - Acceptance

**Chapter 5 – Acceptance**

**AN** – I know it's still dark and angsty but it's taking longer than I thought to properly address Felicity's reaction to the tragedy. I am still working on the next chapters but it looks like it will now be 8 chapters so Ch 6 will be posted today and the final two tomorrow. Definitely finding the happy ending in time for the actual show's finale though!

**AN2** – Again, many thanks for everyone's continued support! Mic, always a special thanks to you for your help!

**DISCLAIMER** – Still no ownership rights to CW's Arrow and I don't see that changing anytime soon so expect this message in the next chapter too…and the next, and the next…

* * *

_**Oliver watched as Diggle took Felicity's hand and she smiled at him as she held on to him. He met Diggle's eyes even as he found Felicity's other hand resting on his shoulder and held on to it. Felicity turned to meet his eyes and smiled at him as well. Oliver knew Diggle shared his relief even if Felicity didn't quite understand what was going on just yet. Felicity was back and that was all that mattered!**_

_**It had started with the three of them and now it really was the three of them again.**_

* * *

Felicity wasn't sure what was going on but she wasn't ready to find out either. It really was as if she had just awakened from a nightmare. As her feelings of fear and pain continued to linger though, Felicity realized that perhaps it wasn't just a nightmare but she couldn't face that reality just yet. Instead she smiled once more at Oliver then dropped her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Oliver gladly returned Felicity's smile and cuddled her close when she placed her head on his shoulder. He simply enjoyed the close contact and wanted to continue to enjoy it instead of forcing Felicity to talk, to relive her pain, and to possibly turn from him. Oliver was surprised when he felt Felicity go limp mere minutes later and his whole body tensed in fear as he jerked his head to look at Diggle.

"Relax, I think she just fell asleep." Diggle had seen soldiers react as Felicity had and knew that type of emotional purge drained one's energy very quickly. He knew sleeping was good for her, but still he waited and watched in concern as well.

Oliver heard Diggle's words but he was having difficulty processing them as he adjusted Felicity on his lap. He needed to see her face as he felt her pulse - steady and strong. He watched her chest rise and fall several times before he again switched his gaze to her face. It did appear she was just sleeping. He tightened his grip and watched for several more moments before he nodded for Diggle's benefit. He then stood with Felicity still in his arms and headed back to camp.

Diggle stood with Oliver and moved to lead the way. They knew from Oliver's trip last year that the Island was truly deserted now but they still remained on alert. As Felicity had run without thought or plan her circular path hadn't actually taken them far from camp so it was a short trip back.

"Let's just stay here and let her sleep a bit. We need to wake her in a couple hours though so she can eat and drink. A little more hand-to-hand training would be good too - could help her sleep tonight." Diggle found it easier to focus on the logistics instead of worrying about just what Felicity remembered, how she felt, and how the tragedy would affect her. He was also worried about how Oliver would be impacted as well. Diggle felt he was closer to getting his two partners back but they weren't home free just yet.

Diggle turned to see Oliver trying to lay Felicity on her sleeping bag but he was having trouble letting go of her. He tried several times but each time his arms remained locked around the sleeping blond. Diggle chuckled outright when he noticed Oliver's frustrated frown directed at Felicity as if she was somehow to blame.

Oliver redirected his glare toward Diggle when he heard his low chuckle. He wasn't amused himself - it seemed like his arms wouldn't obey his mind's command to let go. He knew Felicity needed to sleep and he knew he and Diggle should train but he wasn't able to let go of her just yet.

"Having problems Oliver?" Diggle's laughter was louder now but he quieted when Felicity stirred slightly. Felicity had never been what they expected and even after all of this time and everything they had been through it seemed Oliver still didn't know what to do with her. Seeing Oliver Queen or the Arrow as unsure was always a source of amusement to Diggle; however, his laughter died when he heard Oliver's quiet words.

"She'll be okay now, right? She can be different - she can be anything she wants as long as she's okay." Oliver barely pushed the words out as the band around his heart constricted painfully once again. He had managed to let go but he remained kneeling next to the sleeping woman.

"Soldiers react differently, it's an individual thing. I know you don't want to see her as a soldier but that's what she is, especially now. We need to keep pushing her and she needs to talk this out, but I don't know how she will react. I do know she's strong though." Diggle knew he was speaking to himself as much as Oliver now. He was worried about Felicity and he was worried about Oliver.

Oliver had continued to stare at Felicity but he finally turned to face Diggle. "She's not alone and I believe in her." Oliver was also speaking as much for himself as he was Diggle. He needed to repeat Felicity's words, he needed to believe she would be okay.

Both men stood without further comment and moved to train nearby. Both were distracted and their sparring was sloppier than usual though as both continued to glance toward their other partner. Diggle was just about to call a halt to it when they both heard Felicity moan before she sat up and screamed. Oliver was at her side in mere seconds.

"Felicity?" Oliver spoke softly. He reached for her but remembering Felicity's reaction that morning his hand froze in midair and he allowed it drop to his thigh without actually touching her. "Felicity." Oliver spoke in a much louder voice and injected more authority in it as he commanded her to respond.

Felicity opened her eyes and saw Oliver next to her instead of Detective Lance dead in her lap. She gave a hoarse cry and tumbled onto Oliver who immediately gathered her close. She immediately placed a hand over his heart to reassure herself that he was there and alive. Felicity realized her nightmare was real and knew she had to accept it.

"Detective Lance died to protect me. Slade killed him instead of me." Felicity continued to cling to Oliver as she whispered the words against his neck.

"Detective Lance died doing what he thought was right and yes, Slade was to blame." Oliver chose his words carefully and hoped Felicity heard the distinction as he needed her not to claim the blame.

When Felicity didn't acknowledge Oliver's words Diggle stepped closer and asked quietly. "What do you remember Felicity?"

Felicity struggled against Oliver's hold even as he tightened his grip. "I'm fine - I can do this." For the first time since they battled Slade Felicity's tone was authoritative, sharp even.

Both Oliver and Diggle grinned at hearing the familiar tone but Felicity didn't notice as she immediately stood upright and hugged her arms against her chest. She replayed the events of that night in her mind - she easily saw their Team planning as well as all those who joined to assist them. She remembered struggling to follow their movements through the city as traffic cams were down and power failures put half the city in the dark. Felicity had also been trying to assist the police as well and she had stayed in touch with Detective Lance via radio. She had juggled various tasks to keep their efforts coordinated and moving forward but Felicity had known her part was easy. She remembered the stress of worrying about her Team as they risked their lives while she remained safe at the clock tower.

Felicity felt tears sting her eyes as she recalled hearing the battle at headquarters when Laurel had been taken. Lance had been briefly knocked out but as soon as he was awake he asked Felicity to send Laurel's location to his phone. They had anticipated that she may become a target so they had installed a tracker in her clothes. Felicity had just sent the intel and moved to switch to the comms to update Oliver when she saw Isabel.

"It was Isabel who came for me. I didn't have time to tell you about Laurel. Oliver, I'm sorry about that—" Felicity had turned to look at Oliver when she apologized and he was the one who interrupted her.

"You activated the tracker and updated Lance's phone though right?" Oliver had meant to offer reassurance as he knew Felicity took her job on their Team seriously, but he realized his mistake when she gasped and the color drained from her face.

"I sent him to his own death!" Felicity stumbled over the words as she realized what she had done.

"No!" Oliver nearly yelled his denial as he jumped up to grab Felicity's shoulders. "Lance needed to try and save Laurel. He was going to make a move anyway Felicity."

"But he wouldn't have known where to go. I sent him there...to Slade, I sent him to die...for me!" Felicity's voice rose and trembled with the force of her pain and guilt.

"No, you gave the police valuable intel and you allowed a man to be there to protect his daughter." Diggle spoke the words quietly and emphasized his points with a nod when Felicity turned to him.

"But I-" Felicity wanted to believe Diggle but she just couldn't.

"But nothing Felicity. What if Slade had tried to kill Laurel, would you blame her if Lance had saved her?" Oliver spoke urgently as he knew guilt could destroy one's soul and he couldn't allow that to happen to Felicity.

Felicity heard the plea under the urgency and she brought her gaze to him. She could see the truth in Oliver's face and she took a deep breath as she tried to accept it. "Not every death in this city is your fault." Felicity repeated Lance's message for Oliver. If she wasn't responsible for Lance's death, then neither was Oliver and she needed him to know that. She watched as Oliver looked away briefly before meeting her eyes again. Felicity continued to watch as Oliver struggled to accept the truth as she did.

Oliver wasn't surprised Felicity had made the connection and linked her innocence to his even if he knew he wasn't innocent. After briefly looking away, he continued to stare into her eyes and he saw the Felicity he knew and loved - someone with such a sweet heart and gentle nature that despite the tragedy of Lance's death and her own agony, she still worried about him. Felicity may still be different once she healed fully and moved forward but it was obvious to Oliver that her essence would still be pure. He couldn't help but smile at her.

Felicity smiled gently in return as she waited on Oliver's nod of acceptance. She knew he continued to struggle with feelings of failing the city as he continued to shoulder too much burden and responsibility. Felicity also knew that if they were truly going to move past this latest tragedy then both of them had to let go of some of those burdens. He needed to let some of the ghosts such as Shado and Detective Lance rest in peace. As Felicity watched him struggle she promised herself that she would continue to try and get Oliver to release his past guilt and that she would fight to keep him from adding new burdens.

Oliver thought about all that he has shared with Felicity while she slept, while she remained lost in purgatory. He remembered telling her he wanted to return to Starling City and that he still believed in their cause. He knew in that moment that his words hadn't been empty platitudes. Oliver felt the band around his heart ease as he took a deep breath, took a chance, and nodded his acceptance to Felicity. If she could let go of her pain and guilt then he would try to do the same.

Diggle watched the silent exchange between his partners in relief. It appeared they both wanted to heal and move forward and he was ready to help. He knew he needed them just as much as they needed him.

It had started with the three of them and they needed it to continue to be the three of them.


	6. Chapter 6 - Soldiers

**Chapter 6 - Soldiers**

**AN** – Again, thank you all for your support (I truly can't say that enough esp. as I know this story is very emotional)! Mic, thank you for keeping this on track and correcting my many mistakes!

**DISCLAIMER** – Still no claim on CW's Arrow but feel free to stay and play with me anyway!

* * *

_**Diggle watched the silent exchange between his partners in relief. It appeared they both wanted to heal and move forward and he was ready to help. He knew he needed them just as much as they needed him.**_

_**It had started with the three of them and it would continue to be the three of them.**_

* * *

Felicity gave Oliver another smile before she turned away from both men. She knew there was still so much more to discuss, so much more to remember but she needed a break. It was really only then that she finally processed that they were on the Island. She glanced around the camp in surprise and confusion before snippets of her nightmare returned and she remembered the plane ride, jumping from a plane with Oliver-

"You pushed me out of a plane - a perfectly good airplane Oliver!" Annoyance replaced Felicity's confusion and she turned to glare at Oliver.

Diggle chuckled before he replied for Oliver. "It was his turn Felicity." He tried for a straight face but he was just too happy that Felicity was showing emotions other than fear and guilt and that she was acting like Felicity.

"Do you remember anything after...that night?" Oliver redirected their attention back to the subject at hand even if he stumbled a bit as he couldn't seem to say 'the night we lost you and Lance'.

Felicity continued to glare at Oliver even as she tried to remember what had happened. Images from her nightmare returned as she saw a funeral first and even though the images were hazy Felicity shied away from the obvious implications, she also remembered a hospital but wasn't sure how that was relevant, and she even had glimpses of fighting Oliver which struck her as hysterically funny. Felicity started laughing and she only got louder when she noticed Oliver's and John's worried expressions. She tried to gesture that she was okay as she couldn't stop laughing long enough to reassure them verbally.

Oliver raised a single brow and watched as the blond sat back down on her sleeping bag and continued to laugh. He was concerned at first as this was just as unexpected as her previous screaming and fighting. However, Oliver felt his own smile as he continued to watch Felicity. He turned and saw Diggle was also smiling even as he shook his head no to let Oliver know he had no clue what was going on.

"Okay, sorry, sorry. I've got it under control - the images are disjointed and fuzzy so I'm not sure what's real and what's not. I get that Detective Lance's funeral was real but I don't believe I actually punched you, Oliver. I don't understand why my brain isn't working right. I've always been able to count on my own mind, to understand my own thoughts-" Felicity came to an abrupt stop as she realized both men looked slightly guilty but also slightly amused.

"Okay, what have I missed now?" Felicity came close to using Oliver's Arrow growl which seemed to amuse both men as well. Both stopped smiling though when Felicity stood up and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them.

Oliver and Diggle exchanged another look as neither wanted to tell Felicity that they had pushed her to the breaking point and that she had actually fought against Oliver. Diggle actually felt guilty for misleading Oliver and not letting him in on the plan as well so he spoke first.

"I think you've suffered from PTSD since that battle with Slade. It happens to a lot of soldiers, Felicity. Basically you were almost comatose and simply existing." Diggle stopped his explanation as Felicity had started pacing back and forth across camp.

"I'm not a soldier like you guys, John." Felicity muttered the words as that was the only point she could actually process. If Diggle was right and her mind had been sleeping before, well, it was certainly awake and in overdrive now. She had learned a lot of medical procedures since she had joined Team Arrow, she had finally learned to accept the sight of blood, and she also thought she understood some of the burdens they carried when fought the bad guys. However, she hadn't really considered the possibility of the psychological scars, the diagnosable conditions that they faced, that she apparently faced. Felicity remembered suffering from slight panic attacks and nightmares after the Count, but she hadn't made the connection then. She looked at John as she stubbornly repeated her statement, "I'm not a soldier."

"Actually you are, Felicity. You have been for a while and I've think we've all overlooked that fact." Diggle spoke quietly as he voiced the guilt he hadn't even shared with Oliver, even though they had discussed this earlier. He met the other man's eyes now. "That is something else that needs to change this time around."

Oliver nodded as he realized Diggle was referencing their earlier discussion about the second location and the changes needed to make their new lair better. He also realized that Diggle was right about him not wanting to see Felicity as a soldier. Soldiers bore too many burdens, too many scars and he didn't want that life for Felicity. Oliver turned to find Felicity staring at him and he saw the shadows in her eyes. The Felicity he knew was still there, her light still bright, but there were shadows there now too and he would just have to accept that. He turned back to again nod at Diggle - they would make every effort to protect her as a partner and as a fellow soldier going forward.

Felicity knew she was still missing something, but her brain continued to confuse her by adding new images and even new sounds to her already jumbled recollections. She could hear Oliver's quiet voice talking about the Island, not this Island trip but both of his other Island experiences. She still couldn't figure out what was real though and her head had started to ache fiercely. It still felt strange to her that her own brain betrayed her as her intellect was something she usually used to even the playing field against others. Felicity rubbed at her temples and closed her eyes as she tried to fight the pain and focus on finding the truth. She needed the information before she could truly understand and move on.

Oliver and Diggle noticed her pain and both acted to ease it. Diggle spoke softly. "It will take time to get back to...normal."

Felicity looked up when Diggle spoke, but she then glanced toward Oliver as he appeared to be walking away from them. With a slight frown, Felicity returned her attention to Diggle as she thought about his words.

Diggle saw to the moment when she processed his hesitation. He continued before she could even ask. "War changes people, even good people...especially good people Felicity. You just need to take things slowly and expect some difficult adjustments."

"You aren't alone and we believe in you. I believe in you Felicity." Oliver added his support to Diggle's by repeating Felicity's own words as he returned with a cup containing a brown liquid. "Drink. It will help with the headache." Oliver smiled as Felicity's nose wrinkled at the smell.

"I hope it tastes better than it smells." Felicity accepted the drink without question but nearly choked at the foul taste even as she finished drinking it.

"No, it really doesn't." Oliver confirmed with a wider smile. He took the cup back and motioned for Felicity to lay down. "It will also help you sleep."

"We all need an early night." Diggle spoke quickly when he saw the panic flit across Felicity's expressive face.

"You really aren't alone Felicity - we'll be right here." Oliver gave her a slightly teasing smile and was glad she returned it with a slight laugh.

Felicity moved to lie inside the sleeping bag and once she was settled she again looked around the camp. It made more sense now that they would bring her here to get her away from Starling City. This is where Oliver faced his own demons after Tommy's death and they were trying to help her face hers. She couldn't help but wish once again that Oliver could have gotten stranded on a nice sandy beach with coconuts and those fruity drinks with the little umbrellas. She gave a slight sigh as her own musings. When Felicity noticed both men looking at her in question she quickly blurted out as partial explanation. "Have I ever told you that I hate camping?"

All three laughed and settled in for a quiet evening. Each reviewed the recent past and continued to try and make peace with their own ghosts, even as they continued to worry about their partners doing the same. Felicity fell asleep first as Diggle and Oliver both remained alert and on watch. The men didn't discuss anything but continued to process on their own even as they both continued to glance frequently at Felicity's sleeping form.

Oliver was already staring at Felicity when he noticed the tiny frown appear. He continued to watch as she started flinching and jerking suddenly even as her breathing became irregular. At her low moan though Oliver moved to try and wake her up but Diggle's voice stopped him.

"See if you can soothe her but let her continue to sleep. She needs to rest." Diggle wasn't sure if it would work but he knew neither of them could continue to watch her suffer.

Oliver gently caressed Felicity's face as he whispered her name. When Felicity turned to nuzzle the hand against her face, he adjusted his hand to cup her cheek. Oliver again spoke her name even as Felicity reached up to hold on to his wrist. He watched as her breathing slowed and Felicity settled back into a peaceful sleep while still clutching his arm. Oliver continued to watch for several more minutes but it did appear that Felicity was asleep without any nightmares – he knew he should return to watch, but he found his body again wouldn't obey his commands and he stayed beside Felicity instead.

"Why don't you try to sleep too? I'll take first watch tonight." Diggle was careful to avoid Oliver's eyes as he was again amused by his friend's struggles. Oliver routinely fought thugs, criminals, and even trained assassins without thought and yet he seemed scared for and because of one slim, small blond. Diggle knew Oliver loved Felicity but he also knew his friend was terrified of admitting that to her.

Oliver glanced uncertainly back at Diggle but saw his friend was in fact alert and on watch. With only a moment's hesitation, he settled his body quickly next to Felicity as this time his legs accepted his command. He was half on Felicity's sleeping bag as he wanted to allow her to keep her grip on his wrist if she wanted, if it helped her sleep. For the first time in weeks, possibly months, Oliver fell asleep quickly without nightmares plaguing his own rest.

Diggle remained at watch, guarding his friends' rest even as he too was able to breathe easier and relax. The hours slipped by quietly enough as Diggle noticed that neither Felicity nor Oliver awoke again nor were they troubled by nightmares. He also noticed that they continued to gravitate toward one another, despite the fact that Felicity was inside the sleeping bag and Oliver was on top of it. Felicity was now turned completely toward Oliver and aligned fully against his side. Their joined hands rested on Oliver's chest and his other arm hugged the blond against him.

Oliver awoke suddenly as was his habit but he remained still as he processed his surroundings. It took him only a moment to identify Felicity as the person next to him, but Oliver was then distracted by her presence even though she clearly wasn't a threat. He took several additional moments to focus on the silky hair against his neck, the soft fingers linked with his, and the overwhelming feeling of comfort that stole over him as he tightened his grip on her. Oliver then forced himself to concentrate on their camp before he opened his eyes and met Diggle's carefully blank face. He frowned at his friend even as he pressed a kiss to Felicity's temple and slowly moved away.

"You should have woken me up." Oliver's voice was hoarse and he moved to drink some water before he stretched and walked around the camp a bit.

"You both needed sleep Oliver. You both slept peacefully too." Diggle paused as he wasn't sure it was the right time to bring up Oliver's feelings for Felicity; however, he knew they needed to discuss her feelings. "She still has to remember everything and face it, Oliver."

"She seems like Felicity though, doesn't she?" Oliver understood his friend's concern but he was still focused on Felicity smiling, making eye contact, and talking. She hadn't rambled yet but she had threatened and teased just like she always had.

"She does but I think we all need to accept that she is a soldier and treat her like that. We need to keep her talking and we need to train her. We can't simply consider this an aberration and let her go back." Diggle had given this a great deal of thought during the night and while it would easy to just say Felicity was back and celebrate, he just didn't think it would be that easy. He needed Felicity and Oliver to be aware that while she had made progress and they had all taken the small steps together, they needed to be in this for the long haul. They all needed to accept the dangers and the consequences before they returned to Starling City to start fighting again.

Oliver heard the worry in his friend's tone and nodded his acceptance. He would do whatever was best for Felicity even if that meant he had to accept that she would have scars of her own, ghosts of her own. He wanted nothing more than to lock her away and protect her but that simply wasn't Felicity, that wasn't the woman he loved. For them to have a future together, he needed to accept Felicity as a fellow soldier and he needed to help her accept that too…assuming that is what she wanted.

It started with the three of them and he needed it to continue to be the three of them.


	7. Chapter 7 - Team Arrow

**Chapter 7 – Team Arrow**

**AN** – Again, thank you all for your continued support! I absolutely appreciate all who read, review, fave, and/ or follow! Many thanks to you, Mic, for your continued support that goes way beyond that of a beta!

**AN2** - This chapter is dedicated to all who love our original Team Arrow trinity as much as I do! Here's hoping tonight's finale includes some wonderful Diggle, Oliver, and Felicity moments for us!

**DISCLAIMER** – Absolutely no claim on CW's Arrow but I would accept Oliver Queen as a gift! :)

* * *

_**Oliver heard the worry in his friend's tone and nodded his acceptance. He would do whatever was best for Felicity even if that meant he had to accept that she would have scars of her own, ghosts of her own. He wanted nothing more than to lock her away and protect her but that simply wasn't Felicity, that wasn't the woman he loved. For them to have a future together, he needed to accept Felicity as a fellow soldier and he needed to help her accept that too…assuming that is what she wanted.**_

* * *

Felicity awoke the next morning feeling surprisingly normal. She reached over for her glasses off her nightstand table but only her hand grabbed a rock instead. Felicity jerked awake and remembered that she was on the Island, she remembered that she was alive and that Detective Lance was dead. Even as the feelings of guilt and fear returned to steal her breath Felicity sought and found Diggle's sympathetic eyes. She gave him a brief nod as she tried to take several deep breaths. She also remembered Diggle's words that she should expect a difficult adjustment.

Oliver returned from a quick run with game from their traps just as Felicity stood up from her sleeping bag. He took a quick inventory and noticed the sleep had done her good as the dark circles weren't as pronounced and her color was better as well. He also noticed she seemed tense though and when she avoided his eyes to walk from camp he turned to Diggle in question.

"She's just remembering and trying to handle it. This is really the first morning for her since that night that she's aware and alert. She needs time." Diggle added the last sentence when Oliver's gaze returned to the path Felicity took as he knew his friend was considering chasing her down.

Oliver knew Diggle was right, but he was still considering following Felicity just to be sure she didn't stray too far away. He took one step in her direction when Diggle spoke again.

"Let's prepare some breakfast for her." Diggle motioned to the game Oliver still held. "She'll be fine, Oliver."

Oliver nodded and then moved to help with their food preparations even if he kept some of his senses attuned to the sounds of Felicity's presence nearby. She had remained close to camp but did not return until the food was ready. Oliver again looked her over and noticed she now appeared resolute, determined, instead of hesitant and fearful. A determined Felicity was one he easily recognized and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Okay, we need a plan." Felicity announced when she returned to camp. She was grateful they had given her time alone though as it allowed her to refocus her thoughts and feel a little more comfortable in her own skin. Her memories still blended with her nightmares so Felicity still felt betrayed by her own mind but she was determined to move forward.

"A plan for what?" Diggle questioned when Felicity stopped speaking. Typically determined Felicity quickly blurted out her ideas so while she seemed more cautious Diggle was still grateful to see Felicity act like Felicity.

"A plan to get my sanity back – well, whatever was left of it after I decided to join Team Arrow anyway." Felicity teased even as she stalled. "I still don't have all my memories back in order so you guys just need to tell me what happened." Felicity had instinctively rebelled against just accepting anyone's version of reality instead of counting on her own mind but this was Oliver and John. She trusted them with her life so she finally accepted that she had to trust them with her sanity too. They had information and she needed it.

Oliver and Diggle exchanged looks as they knew that was a big step for Felicity. Despite seeming like an open book, they had learned over their years together that Felicity not only valued information but also guarded her own quite skillfully. Despite the closeness of Team Arrow, they really knew very little about her past but they did understand how Felicity's mind worked.

"Okay." It was Oliver who agreed, but then he hesitated as he wasn't sure where to start. He watched as Felicity sat near him and stared at him with a look of great concentration and expectation.

"The cure worked and Oliver was able to kill Slade, we actually killed every soldier he had there…including Isabel Rochev." Diggle jumped in as he knew Oliver wasn't ready to remind Felicity of Slade's reason for targeting her. He actually wasn't sure Felicity would be able to handle that right now anyway so it seemed best to move on.

Felicity sat and listened as Oliver and Diggle took turns telling her what had happened. She focused on their words even as she tried to match images from her mind to them. She was surprised and had to check her still healing injury when they discussed her stay in the hospital. Felicity wasn't surprised by the funeral recollection though as those memories were among her strongest – she was glad when both men emphasized that neither Lance sister blamed her for their father's death. She was thankful that both men glossed over their plane ride here, but she couldn't resist glaring at them again for tossing her out of the plane especially as they knew perfectly well she would have been terrified if she had aware.

Oliver and Diggle both grinned when Felicity's continued annoyance with the plane trip flashed across her face. Every sign of their old friend was comforting even if this particular sign was an angry glare. Diggle kept them on track though and told Felicity how their plan hadn't worked and she had remained distant even once they were on the Island.

Felicity kept hearing their voices in her mind and she even raised a hand to stop their words as she focused on the memories. "Did you guys talk to me?" Felicity rolled her eyes at her own cryptic question and tried again. "I mean I can hear your voices in my memories, but it feels strange—"

"We did talk to you but you rarely spoke back." Oliver understood Felicity's first question but wasn't sure he wanted her to understand. He hadn't really thought she had heard him when he shared about his own past and the future he wanted them to have. Oliver couldn't deny he loved Felicity, but he was determined to protect her from that burden.

Diggle had also understood Felicity and added his own explanation. "They say patients in comas react to the presence of family and friends. We did talk to you Felicity – we tried to reach you."

Felicity nodded her acceptance even as she frowned at her continued inability to remember and understand. Clearly she would be dependent upon their account if her brain continued to betray her.

"Talking didn't work though so Diggle had the idea to get you to train with us. He thought…" Now that Oliver was sharing the information with Felicity he finally made the connection that Diggle had intentionally used gunfire to shock Felicity. It hadn't been part of their plan but apparently his friend had a plan of his own. He turned to him in question now.

Diggle met Oliver's eyes and formulated the answer he knew he needed. Before he could respond though, Felicity spoke.

"He thought what? Oh no, that's why I remember fighting you! You actually punched at me!" Felicity couldn't believe the oh so brilliant strategy her friends had developed to help her. Oliver had never truly supported her training efforts and had even mocked her attire when Sara tried to teach her a few things. She hadn't continued the training after that.

"Yes, he did but it worked. You followed the block sequences we had demonstrated. Stand up Felicity." Diggle knew Oliver still needed answers but he needed one too.

Felicity glared at Oliver for a second longer before she stood up. As soon as she faced Diggle he started to punch at her and Felicity responded with a block. She wasn't sure where that response came from, but there was no time to think about it as Diggle punched again and she was again forced to block it.

Oliver watched in surprise as Diggle and Felicity performed each of the katas they had taught her. While her memory remained blurry in her mind it seemed her body retained the lesson. He was surprised she moved as well as she did, as he remembered Sara commenting previously that he should have taught Felicity the basics at least as she had no idea how to even throw a punch. Oliver had ignored the comments and even ignored Felicity's own attempts though to train as he just couldn't accept her facing such dangers. He knew he would have to now and he wanted to be the one who trained her.

Felicity stared in amazement at Diggle when he stepped back and grinned at her. "What the hell was that?"

Diggle laughed before he replied. "That's what we tried to bring you back. The Island helped Oliver the last time because he pushed himself physically beyond his limits – he found a way to break through the barriers and handle Tommy's death. You didn't do anything Felicity though and, at first, we didn't make you. We couldn't reach you with words though so we had to try what worked for Oliver and that was to get you to respond physically." Diggle paused to look at Oliver now. He wanted to meet his friend's eyes as he explained further.

"You trained with us that morning and even spoke to us during lunch but there was still a barrier left. I suggested target practice as I knew there was a pretty good chance the sound of gunfire would take you back to that night. I thought that if I could just get you to go back there then we could help you handle it." Diggle kept the eye contact with Oliver and watched as he processed his words.

Felicity heard the distinction as Diggle switched from 'we' to 'I'. She turned to Oliver to see his reaction and wasn't surprised to see him nod at Diggle. He might not have known the plan but he clearly accepted it now. Felicity realized she needed to do the same thing as without them she might not have made it back on her own.

"Okay, then!" Felicity agreed then laughed as both men looked at her in surprise. It was clear they both still felt guilty not only for failing to help her at first, but also for how they actually helped her. "Really, it's okay. I might not have made it back without you guys so clearly the plan worked and was worth it."

"You wouldn't have needed to make it back if it wasn't for me—" Oliver still felt guilty over keeping Felicity close enough to put her in danger. He wasn't surprised though when both of his friends interrupted to deny it.

"No, Oliver, it's the three of us." Diggle spoke at the same time Felicity did.

"Team Arrow was my choice Oliver!" Felicity continued after she shared a smile with Diggle. "It's not actually only about you Oliver. Diggle and I have both made the choice to be here…well, not here on this Island but here together. You aren't to blame for my choice nor for any consequence of it. If you showing up bleeding in my car wasn't an obvious warning that this is dangerous then perhaps the Dodger, the Count, the Clock King…you know, they really need better villain names as they don't sound as scary as they actually were!" Felicity ended abruptly as both Diggle and Oliver laughed.

"It did all start with the three of us. I want it to continue to be the three of us." Oliver spoke softly and seriously as their laughed died down.

"I'm in." Diggle quickly agreed and offered a hand to Oliver.

"Me too." Felicity smiled then took the few steps needed to allow her to hug Diggle after he had shaken hands with Oliver. She then turned to Oliver and hugged him as well.

It started with the three of us and it would continue to be the three of us.


	8. Chapter 8 - Heroes

**Chapter 8 - Heroes**

**AN** – This is the final chapter so thanks for sticking it out with me guys! I do hope you enjoyed their journey and, as always, I would love to get your feedback and ideas for future stories! Mic, it's been a pleasure working with you my dear – you really do make my stories better!

**AN2** – This chapter is dedicated to all who are just as obsessed with Olicity as I am! Here's hoping the S2 finale contains the Olicity kiss that we all need and want! :)

**DISCLAIMER** – Alas, I still cannot claim CW's Arrow but I hope you'll read this anyway!

* * *

"_**It did all start with the three of us. I want it to continue to be the three of us." Oliver spoke softly and seriously as their laughed died down.**_

"_**I'm in." Diggle quickly agreed and offered a hand to Oliver.**_

"_**Me too." Felicity smiled then took the few steps needed to allow her to hug Diggle after he had shaken hands with Oliver. She then turned to Oliver and hugged him as well.**_

_**It started with the three of us and it would continue to be the three of us.**_

* * *

Team Arrow needed a break from the discussions as communication still wasn't one of their virtues. Oliver and Diggle quickly switched gears and were ready to train. Felicity encouraged them to spar together first as she needed more time to process and wanted to realign her memories with their explanations. She couldn't help but feel there was something still missing, something important.

Oliver and Diggle threw themselves into training easily as they no longer carried the same burdens and fears with regard to Felicity's safety and well-being. Instead they turned their focus inward and sparred with serious focus and determination. They moved quickly and often in sync as they exchanged strikes and kicks with startling ease and speed. Felicity had seen them train many times but she had never seen them train at this level.

The sparring continued for several minutes with both men landing several blows. Diggle was even forced to roll out of a fall but he had quickly regained his feet and continued to attack even as he defended. Felicity couldn't actually tell who was attacking as it seemed both men moved at once, sometimes even as one. She felt her heart pound even as tears gathered in her eyes as she watched them struggle together.

"You play the way you practice. If you don't take your training seriously then when you are in serious trouble you'll have nothing to draw upon." It was Diggle who offered the explanation when he read the concern on Felicity's face. He knew the tears were an extreme reaction but he also still expected it to take some time for Felicity find normal again. As long as they didn't appear concerned then he hoped Felicity would accept it as part of her adjustment as well.

"Cry on the training field, laugh on the battlefield." Oliver added another version of the training motto. He was also aware of Felicity's reaction but, like Diggle, he proceeded as if all was normal in order to reassure her.

"Okay but I'm not doing that…EVER! I've told you guys I'm not a soldier! I can't do that!" Panic edged into Felicity's tone and she fought to calm her breath as neither Oliver nor Diggle seemed as concerned as she felt.

"No, you won't." Diggle responded quickly but he continued before Felicity could collapse in relief. "Your personal fighting style won't be like ours and it shouldn't be. We'll focus on more of a defensive strategy for you as the majority of your time still won't be in the field. We still need you to be yourself Felicity." Diggle's voice was calm but serious as he knew that they still needed Felicity to accept that things were different now. They needed her to accept that she was a soldier.

"You will learn to use your attacker's momentum and strength against them. We never expected the Foundry to be compromised but it was. If our new location is threatened as well then you need to be able to defend yourself in your own home. That doesn't mean you won't be hurt—" Oliver hated saying the words but he needed Felicity to understand that learning to fight didn't lessen the risk by much. However, Felicity interrupted quickly.

"Obviously it doesn't. You're really, really good but you always end up injured after a fight." Felicity blurted that out without thought much to Diggle's amusement.

"I don't always end up injured." Oliver grumbled good naturedly as Diggle laughed and Felicity smiled. "The bottom line is that we need to make changes going forward. We'll improve the second location and make it our headquarters—"

"And this time we will all know where the new second location is as we all agree that we do need a back-up." Felicity interrupted again though this time with a chiding tone.

"Yes, we'll have two locations, better locations. We need to be better too." Oliver's words were serious and both Diggle and Felicity immediately nodded their agreement.

"Back to training then." Diggle gave the command and this time Felicity joined them.

The three fell easily into old and new habits as they trained. Having learned what it meant when they lost Felicity's bright eyes, easy smile, and frequent touches both Diggle and Oliver paid more attention to those things now. They didn't just accept them from Felicity as they had in the past, but they also returned them with easy affection and appreciation. For her part, Felicity was glad to be free from her solitary nightmare and back with her partners and she demonstrated her gratitude with even more looks and touches than normal. They were all grateful to have the others and to be together again - no one wanted to take that for granted as the temporary loss of even one of them had proven to be devastating to all of them.

By the time darkness fell, all three were ready for food and rest. Again, new habits merged with the old ones as Felicity joined them easily in their evening routine. The trio had always worked well together even if they hadn't intended for their association to be this close or this permanent. Now that they were all committed to their goal and to another, their connections grew even stronger. They all enjoyed the simple gift of sharing a meal and a camp for the first time since they had arrived.

They spent the next couple of hours discussing their future plans including both the immediate need to train and get off the Island, as well as their long term goals for rebuilding their headquarters and their city. Felicity was still struggling to see herself as a soldier, but she still felt like a Team Arrow partner so she voiced her opinions just as easily as she always had. There were several points where the Team didn't agree on the finer points for their approach, but their arguing felt natural and right as it had always been part of their bond. Each enjoyed the Team discussion and found themselves relaxed and happy when it was finally time to get some rest.

Felicity again fell asleep first and both Oliver and Diggle kept a faithful vigil over her sleeping form. They knew nightmares were a possibility and neither was surprised when Felicity again tossed and turned in her sleep before she jerked awake gasping for air. Oliver was by her side quickly and he easily pulled her onto his lap when she reached for him. He held her as he muttered very soft words of comfort as it seemed Felicity didn't wake up fully. Oliver felt her relax completely and knew she had again fallen asleep. He continued to hold her though and it took only a few moments before Diggle spoke.

"I'll take first watch." Diggle knew Oliver still wasn't ready to ask to stay with Felicity, but he quickly gave him the right to do so anyway. Oliver gave a quick nod and without even adjusting the small blond still cradled in his lap he fell asleep quickly. Diggle again watched as they did move in their sleep and just as last time they moved closer to each other. Without the sleeping bag as a barrier every limb became entangled and Felicity soon rested half on top of Oliver.

Diggle watched in amusement as Felicity actually woke up first. He knew her sudden jerk would have awoken Oliver, but the other man remained quiet and still while Felicity slowly tried to untangle her body from his. Diggle tried to smother a laugh as Felicity's face heated until her cheeks were flushed bright red. Much as Oliver struggled to know how to handle Felicity and his reactions to her, it seemed Felicity didn't quite know how to handle him or her own reactions either. As he continued to watch, Diggle noted that Oliver wasn't helping her, but instead making it harder for her as he tightened his arms and subtly adjusted his position each time she tried to separate away. He finally took pity on Felicity and spoke in a loud voice.

"Good morning sleepyheads – one of you want to take watch while I catch some sleep?" Diggle then moved to his own sleeping bag and pretended to ignore the couple.

"Oliver, wake up!" In her panic, Felicity didn't process that he was already awake and simply teasing her. "You need to get up and take watch for Diggle!"

"You're on top, shouldn't you get up first?" Oliver had been enjoying Felicity's struggles and couldn't resist the desire to tease her as he kept her close. It felt so good to be happy, to be free enough to be happy. He knew Felicity was the reason for both of those things just as he knew it felt good just to wake up with her in his arms. As things were already changing for them, he thought they could become closer without crossing any line that would hurt her or put any new burdens on her. He still didn't want to tell her he loved, her but as long as he didn't give in and completely act on those feelings he thought she would still be safe.

Felicity finally looked at Oliver's face and gasped in surprise. He seemed so relaxed, so happy and she had never seen him act this playful before – there were moments when Oliver was somewhat happy but never had he been this demonstrative. Felicity felt her heart race and she knew in that moment that she would happily be embarrassed every morning if it kept that look on his face. She wouldn't have to tell him that she loved him but she could show him…memories suddenly flooded Felicity's mind. She heard Slade's words when he told Oliver he planned to kill his "new love". She heard Diggle telling her that Oliver loved her and that she loved him. She even heard Oliver speak of their future together, heard Oliver when he said he would do anything for her.

"You love me?" Felicity spoke in a tone of pure wonder, but joy quickly replaced her surprise so she was unprepared when Oliver pushed her off him and jumped up as he shouted his response.

"That's what Slade thought and that was the reason he tried to kill you. I can't let that happen again. I won't be the reason someone else decides to kill you to break me. I couldn't take it if anything happened to you. I have enough ghosts with me already Felicity. Please don't ask me to accept yours. I wouldn't survive it if anything happened to you." Oliver's voice became soft as he was pleading with her to understand why he couldn't say the words. He was convinced that if he gave voice to his feelings and acted on them that it would certainly mean Felicity's death and his own eternity trapped in hell.

Felicity heard the pain and the pleading but she was more focused on what she didn't hear. Oliver hadn't denied he loved her – he only said he couldn't handle anyone using that love against them. Felicity just smiled as she stood up and spoke just as quietly as Oliver had.

"I love you too Oliver."

Oliver closed his eyes even as he pulled Felicity in for a tight hug. He knew he needed to get her to take the words back, he needed her to understand they couldn't give anyone that weapon against them. For now though, he simply let her love fill him and he felt whole for the first time in his life. Before the Island, he had only played at life and the Island was only about survival. After the Island, he found his cause, his friends, he found her but he hadn't admitted to his feelings. He still hadn't said the words. He hadn't heard her say the words either until now. Diggle had been right when he said love was about finding the person that was already the right fit – he felt like Felicity was the missing half of himself and with her he was finally complete. He knew it would be painful to push her away now but he couldn't risk losing her, couldn't risk losing the best part of himself.

"Felicity, we can't do this. We can't be that—" Oliver now avoided Felicity's eyes not because he didn't want to see the blank vacancy but because he couldn't stand to see her feelings. He even closed his briefly to gather the courage to continue so he was unprepared when he felt Felicity's lips on his.

Felicity moved in as soon as Oliver closed his eyes. She ignored his words as she usually did when they disagreed and, like usual, she was right and Oliver was wrong. She loved him and that only made her stronger, better. She wanted her love to make him stronger and better too. Those were Felicity's last thoughts as Oliver took over the kiss and she felt overwhelmed by his strength, his love.

Diggle remained quiet and unobtrusive as the pair had spoken and he even stayed quiet for their first kiss. He was glad his partners had admitted their love as lies and omissions had only hurt their Team in the past. None of them knew what the future held when they returned to Starling City, but he knew that they needed to be at their best. Oliver and Felicity were at their best when they were together. Diggle smiled as he realized they were certainly together now…as they continued to stay together, he was forced to wonder when they would bring an end to this increasingly passionate demonstration and actually require oxygen. When several more moments went by, Diggle loudly cleared his throat and spoke.

"So you guys know we'll need to get off this Island before you can get a room, right?"

* * *

It had only taken a day and a half to arrange for transportation off the Island. The trio was now packed and ready to board the first small boat to take them to the larger ship. They would need to change transportation several more times before they would reach Starling City, but they were ready for the journey. They were ready to return home, to again fight for their city.

Felicity remembered the final words that Lance had spoken to her when she had muttered her apology and shame that he had had to protect her. She had called him her hero but he had laughed weakly before he replied very seriously. She remembered the words now and knew she would always remember his last words, words she hadn't even shared with Oliver or Diggle yet. 'A true hero isn't just the guy on the front line. Oliver is your hero, Felicity, but you're his too.'

As she turned and gave one last look at the Island, Felicity smiled somewhat sadly then turned back to accept Oliver's hand into the boat. Felicity still didn't see herself as the hero Lance saw, but she had accepted that she was a soldier and she wanted to do her part on Team Arrow. She also wanted to do her part to honor Detective Lance. She kept a hold of Oliver's hand even as she turned and placed a hand on Diggle's arm. It really had started with the three of them and while things had changed, they had changed, it would continue to be the three of them.

Oliver tightened his hand on Felicity's after they were all in the boat. This was the first time he had ever left Lian Yu feeling hopeful for the future. When he had finally escaped and returned the Starling City the first time he had been too full of righteous anger, guilt, and even fear to feel much hope. When he returned with Felicity and Diggle after Tommy's death, he returned only for them without much hope that he could be the person they wanted. Now though, he felt he was finally putting the past behind him and he had every hope for a future that was better than the past. It really had started with the three of them and while things had changed, they had changed, it would continue to be the three of them.

Diggle smiled when he felt Felicity take his arm and he was grateful for the contact. This was the second time they had left this Island together and he had to hope they would never feel the need to return to it. A lot had happened since Team Arrow had formed – they had won some battles and they had lost some battles, they had also lost some friends, but there was still more to do. He had been lost when he left the military, lost even when he had signed up with Oliver as the Vigilante. Now though, he felt he had a cause greater than himself and he was ready to fight for it. It really had started with the three of them and while things had changed, they had changed, it would continue to be the three of them.


End file.
